Dreams Without You
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: Two one-shots of dreams...one is Jayden's and the other is Emily's. Both take place somewhere in my story "Finding Love: Emily and Jayden" so I would read that first...well at least for Emily's dream read ch 23. Sorry bad summary :/ Just read it :
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Without You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers Samurai :( **

**Dream 1 – One shot of Emily/Jayden after they are married (in my really long Jayden/Emily story) **

_ "Come on Jayden!" Emily yelled running through the familiar park. She ran to a tree and stopped when Jayden cornered her. "I love you." Jayden leaned in and kissed Emily on the lips softly. She smiled and began running again. She stopped when she reached a familiar red barn. _

_ Jayden caught up to her. "Where are we this time?" _

_ "My hometown." Emily smiled and began to run around the small town with Jayden chasing after her._

_ "It's cozy here. Why did you never bring me here?" Jayden took a bite of the ice cream they just bought to share. _

_ "I don't know." Emily felt her pockets. "Hey Jayden?" _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Do you mind checking the table we sat at inside? I think I left my wallet there." _

_ "Of course, I'll be right back." Jayden kissed Emily on the cheek and Emily began to wonder around the street. Everything was familiar to her and she felt so comfortable. _

_ "Well if it isn't my little Emily. I've been wondering when I would get the pleasure to see you again." Emily turned around quickly and stumbled back afraid. _

_ "It can't be! No! No! NO!" Emily yelled closing her eyes. _

_ "You thought you could run from me didn't you. Well here you are once again and here I am again too." Tim walked closer to Emily and grabbed hold of her wrist. Emily wanted to run and cry. She was scared but she had nowhere to hide. She closed her eyes even tighter and was ready for whatever happened next. _

_ "Please don't hurt me!" Emily cried out. _

_ "Mercy isn't an option little Emily. You ran away from me. And you know I don't like it when you run away." Tim's grip tightened and Emily felt trapped. She was ready for whatever Tim was going to throw at her. She knew she could take him down but he was able to make her too scared to function properly. _

_ "Who do you think you are? Taking women against there will." Emily snapped her head around seeing Jayden's face. _

_ "The lady wants to come with me. Don't you Emily." Tim stepped on Emily's foot and dug his nails into her wrist. _

_ "Ye-yes I want to go with him. I'm sorry Jayden." _

_ "Oh so you know this boy. Let me guess, the new boyfriend?" _

_ "Husband actually." _

_ "Make that ex actually." Tim dragged Emily away and Jayden ran after her. _

_ "Emily!" _

_ "Jayden!" She screamed trying to fight against Tim's grip but it just made the pain worse. She was thrown to the side when Jayden tried to attack Tim and she winced in pain. Tim and Jayden began to fight and at first Tim was loosing until Jayden fell to the ground. Tim won and Jayden was wounded badly. Emily began to sob. "Why are you doing this?" _

_ "You know why. You aren't getting away from me this time." Tim grabbed Emily and dragged her way. She woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her head hurt and her arms were covered in bruises._

_ "Great, you're up. I told you your punishment wasn't over yet." Emily screamed as she felt Tim come at her again. She woke up panting. _

_ "Jayden! Jayden!" She screamed shaking her bed. She put her head closer to him and waited for him to turn over. _

_ "Hello sweetheart." Instead of Jayden's face it was Tim's._ Emily yelled again and found herself sitting straight up in her and Jayden's bed sweating and scared.

"Emily what's wrong?" Jayden asked waking up immediately.

"Jayden? Jayden!" She swung her arms around his neck and brought him in close.

"What's wrong?"

"It was just a dream." Emily sighed to herself.

"A dream about what."

"Well it was more of a dream within a dream nightmare. "

"What happened this time?"

"It was Tim. He was back Jayden! He wanted me back! I'm so scared." She hugged Jayden a little tighter and didn't want to let go.

"Tim?" Emily could feel Jayden's muscles tense at the sound of his name.

"Yeah."

"It was just a dream. He can't hurt you anymore Emily. You are safe now."

"It just felt so real."

"Come on, let's just try to get back to bed." Jayden held Emily in his arms and they both fell asleep. Jayden finished the night dreaming about killing Tim while Emily dreamed about her and Jayden's wedding again.

**Hope you liked this little one-shot :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams Without You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers Samurai :( **

**Now this is Jayden's dream. Funny how I originally was going to a dream like the one Darien kept on having of Serena in Sailor Moon R at there wedding with a bit from There Goes the Bride's when Jayden is restrained by the moogers BUT THEN I was reading my most recent chapter and realized I can do what I wanted to do but put the dream in context with the book just like a missing one-shot. Unneeded random explanation complete. So here it is! Another dream one shot! I might write some more that don't go with my long story of Jayden and Emily just for fun!**

_Emily and Jayden were enjoying a nice moonlit walk after their dinner. "The moon looks really big tonight."_

_"You're right. It does. Night time is so pretty and romantic."_

_"Only when it's with a beautiful girl."_

_"Well the beautiful girl has to like the boy's she's with to make it extra special."_

_"Are you trying to tell me something Emily?" Jayden joked._

_"Maybe."_

_"You know, I've never liked the word. It leaves too much of a mystery."_

_"Sometimes with mystery comes love."_

_"Or just frustration."_

_"Oh come on Jayden, you can't be that unconfident in yourself."_

_"I'm not. I'm just teasing you."_

_"Well at least it's all fun and games, right?"_

_"Always." Jayden pulled Emily in close and kissed her head._

_"I had fun tonight."_

_"I did too. How late is it?""_

_"Only eight-thirty, we have an hour before we have to be back."_

_"Well what can we do?"_

_"I'm up for—"_

_"Well isn't this cute. A couple going out for a late night stroll." Emily flipped her head around staring down the nighlock. She whispered._

_"I—I umm nighlock? This late?"_

_"I didn't think that—"_

_"Should we do something?" Jayden nodded his head._

_"So are you two just going to stand there or do I have to do something to scare you?"_

_"You decided to mess with the wrong couple tonight, Nighlock." Emily and Jayden pulled their samurizers out. They yelled in unison._

_"Samurizers! Go! Go! Samurai!" They morphed. "Samurai Ranger, ready!" Jayden took a small step in front of Emily. "Rangers together! Samurai forever!"_

_"Oh isn't this cute? I'm sorry to ruin your date but Master Xandred gets what he wants."_

_"I hope the others come quickly!" Emily spoke softly but confidently. A flood of moogers came out as well._

_"We will have to do our best alone. Stay behind me." Emily nodded and took her stance prepared to fight the nighlock. Emily put all her strength into her fighting and Jayden tried his best to protect her as he fought through all the moogers trying to get to the nighlock._

_"You'll never stop me. There is only two of you and I don't see your friends coming to help you soon!" The nighlock yelled. Right when Jayden broke through the moogers, they grabbed hold of him restraining his arms from swinging. He tried to move but he couldn't. Emily was surrounded and then the nighlock picked her up and dashed away faster than Jayden had ever seen._

_"NO! Emily!" He yelled._

Jayden sat up straight in his bed sweating. He looked nervously to the clock. The red numbers read three AM. The moonlight filled the room creating a cold presence. Jayden wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to remember that it was just a dream. Emily was safe now. He still wished that he had been able to protect and not been weak but he couldn't change that. He put his head on his pillow and tried to think positive but everything going on was getting the best of him. He needed Emily back now. When he couldn't sleep, he got out of bed. He sat in the chair in the recovery room and watched Emily with fear and hope in his eyes. "Please wake up Emily. I love you and I need you more than anything."

**So what did you think of this one-shot? :) That's it for the dream ones. Maybe I'll do more because I liked writing these ones! **


End file.
